We are requesting NINDS funding for continued support of the NeuroProteomics Core Facility within the Center for Advanced Proteomics Research (CAPR) at the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ). During the past funding period, this Core has successfully advanced both neuroscience research and educational missions. It has provided NINDS researchers access to advanced proteomics technologies, and has served as a hub for collaborations and new technology developments. In this renewal application, we are proposing to provide NINDS-funded Pi's with access to the latest state-of-the-art technologies with upgraded Core equipments. These expanded capabilities include an Applied Biosystems 4800 tandem mass spectrometer and other latest proteomics equipments for high throughput protein biomarker discovery and validation. Critical functions that will be fulfilled by these technology upgrades include: 1) more sensitive identification and 2) quantification of protein phosphorylation sites and other post-translational modifications, these systems will significantly enhance the productivity of the eleven qualifying and other neuroscience research projects (including over 30 NINDS investigators). Successful application of proteomics requires both advanced instrumentation and experienced operators. A NINDS core grant will provide dedicated personnel proficient in sample preparation, 2D gel electrophoresis, mass spectrometry and bioinformatics, as well as instrument time and supplies associated with NINDS qualifying projects, a resource that will not overlap with existing facilities. To ensure the continuous success of the Core, UMDNJ has provided excellent institutional commitments towards this Core including new laboratory space, instrumentation upgrade and salary support for the supporting personnel. Two committees, composed of both NINDS and other CAPR investigators, will oversee the Core's fiscal and scientific management. A User Club will provide an important forum for education, training, data sharing and collaborations. As demonstrated by the Core's past record of success and its sound scientific and financial management structure, this improved Core will be well utilized to enhance research capabilities for NINDS-sponsored studies of human diseases including multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's and other neurodegenerative diseases. With the benefit of a NINDS grant, neuroscience investigators will use proteomics technology to maximum benefits, to complement their existing research approaches and promote new research directions and collaborations.